


Headfirst Into the Abyss [re-write]

by laurensisahufflepuff (arborealstops)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborealstops/pseuds/laurensisahufflepuff
Summary: [modern AU][hamilmads, jeggy, mullette, thomgelica, marliza][it's crazy gay so if you don't like it then don't read it][alternates between alexander and james's point of view]alexander hamilton is the newest member of king's college. after having lived on the island of st. kitt's and nevis for the first nineteen years of his life, transitioning to the new york life can be kind of difficult. luckily, he has a few friends to help out:peggy schuyler, his pen-pal since fourth grade and one of three daughters to one of the richest men in the city. she would do anything for her family, which has somehow grown to include alexander.john laurens, his new roommate and peggy's boyfriend. his freckles, curly hair, and sparkling eyes would normally have been a distraction to poor alex, but he sees how peggy looks at him and he is not getting in the way of that.and james madison, peggy's sister's boyfriend's best friend. he constantly has a cold and is always talking to alex about how much he likes his best friend. always coming to alex when he has not troubles. always, always, always going to alexander when he needs help making thomas fall in love with him. too bad it's only working on alex.





	Headfirst Into the Abyss [re-write]

"that's your sixth coffee this morning, alexander. i'm starting to worry about you."

i looked up to see my best friend staring down at me. despite the fact that it wasn't yet ten in the morning, she looked perfect- the hair tied back into a ponytail, impeccable makeup, and a cute yellow dress all guaranteed that i had the most stunning best friend in the world. 

i let out a sigh. unfortunately, a gorgeous best friend didn't really get me anywhere in life. "come on pegs, it's not that bad. besides, you know i have to find a place to stay before next week. otherwise i'm going to have to stay with mom and george and, while i love them dearly, i do not love the prospect of such a long commute, or of finding an affordable hotel in the city."

"i already told you," peggy protested, picking up my mug and swirling the dark liquid around as she spoke. "john wouldn't mind at all if you moved in with him." she frowned down into the mug. "how do you drink this stuff without cream?"

"i already told you, pegs," i replied, exasperated. "i'm not staying with your boyfriend. sure, we're friends and all, but he's your boyfriend. what if you broke up?" i shook my head. "and i hate cream."

peggy wrinkled her nose. "even if we break up, he's still your friend-"

"margarita ann schuyler, i said no!"

"fine." she sighed in defeat. "but at least let me see if he has a friend-" 

"peg. i love you dearly, i really do, but i don't need you to do everything for me. i'm a grown-ass man. i can do-"

i stopped talking when i realized that peggy was no longer listening. she had moved a few feet away, her phone already pressed to her ear and my coffee still clutched in her hand. 

i sighed and went back to scrolling through the many extremely expensive apartments for rent. i couldn't help wishing i'd done this back in spring, when they weren't in such high demand. now that everyone was flocking to new york for the beginning of the semester, prices had skyrocketed. i frowned as i came across another room that would cost over ten thousand a month. this was insane. maybe i could convince peggy's dad to let me stay with them...

my attention switched back to peggy as i heard her mention my name. 

"oh, yeah, by the way love, do you have any friends who have a spare room in their apartment? alexander is looking for somewhere to stay for a while, until george and martha move up here."

i groaned. "peggy, i told you-"

"no, wait, really? do you think you can meet us here and bring them with?" peggy cut me off, still speaking into her phone. "is it the same gilbert you introduced me to before?"

i opened my mouth to protest, but peggy held up her hand, which was more than enough to stop me from speaking. 

"oh, is he coming too? perfect. We're at seabury's. it's empty enough, you'll find us." peggy grabbed hold of my wrist as i tried to slip past her. 

"peggy, let me go," i growled. o wasn't really angry with her, but i was frustrated. finding an apartment was my responsibility, and mine alone. 

"sounds perfect." peggy ignored me, speaking into the cell phone still pressed to her ear. "look, i've gotta go, but i'll call you later, okay? i love you!!"

just as i managed to twist my wrist free, peggy shoved her phone in her pocket and pushed me back into my seat. "nuh-uh. if you're going to complain about the dorms all the time then you can stand to sit through meeting johnny's friends."

i had to admit that she was right, no matter how badly i wanted to deny it. even if she voluntarily listened to my complaints, i still did it a lot, and she always got the brunt of it. it was only fair for me to do what she asked. that didn't mean i had to be happy about it, though.

"fine," i sighed. "but i'm not making any promises."

"i'm not asking you to. i just want you to give them a chance. i'm friends with hercules, and i've been introduced to gilbert, and they're really sweet. gil even speaks french!" peggy took a sip of my coffee and almost gagged. "seriously, how do you drink this?"

i reached over to take the mug back just as the bells on the door chimed, alerting us to a new arrival. 

"peg leg!!"

i didn't see exactly what happened, but it didn't take a whole lot of guessing. a green and brown blur launched itself at peggy, only slowing down once he had practically tackled her. 

"morning, jackie," peggy giggled, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. 

john spun her around in a quick circle and kissed her knuckles before turning to me. 

"lexie!" he quickly wrapped me up in a hug. "i haven't seen you in ages!"

john and i met a few years ago, just after i had moved in with the washingtons. george and john's father worked together, and we'd met at some party or another than his father hosted. i, in fact, had been the one to introduce john to peggy and her sisters. 

after only six months together, though, john's father had been relocated from virginia to south carolina. it had been almost a year since we had last met. 

i quickly wrapped my arms around him. "we've got to hang out more often."

suddenly i was aware of the fact that we were being watched. pinching john's shoulder, i nodded toward the two men that had accompanied him. "who're they?"

john stuck his tongue out at me as he backed away, rubbing his arm. "herc, gil, come meet lexie."

as the two men stepped forward, i held out my hand. "call me lexie and i'll strangle you," i said sweetly, shaking the hand of the taller man. 

he looked muscular, but not like he was a body builder, just like he exercised. his curly hair was pulled back into a puffball on the back of his head, and he wore a sweatshirt that displayed the french flag.

"gilbert," he introduced himself. "gil for short. or laf, for lafayette."

"lafayette?" i repeated. it sounded french. maybe gilbert could help me with class. 

the man nodded. "it is my, my- how you say? it is my last name." his accent seemed suddenly more obvious, and it confirmed my suspicions of where he came from. before i could respond, though, gilbert was pushing his friend forward. 

"this is my boyf-"

"i'm hercules mulligan," the second men introduced himself, stepping in front of the frenchman. "gil's boyfriend." 

hercules was shorter, but he was still we than me, and i was pretty sure he could kill me if he looked at me wrong. but right now, a grin split his face and he was holding up his fist. 

i quickly bumped his fist before turning back to john. he was talking quietly to peggy, but as soon as he realized i was watching him, he looked up. 

"oh! are you done meeting them?" when i nodded, he continued. "these are your new roommates!!"


End file.
